Dark fairytale
by Skovko
Summary: Roman escaped the king as a child and has been living in the forest with Kurt ever since. He hasn't seen any other people for all these years but one day he finds a woman in the forest and everything changes for him and he starts questioning the way he's been living so far.
1. Can I have her?

"Why are you stopping, boy?" Kurt called once he realized Roman wasn't following.

He had turned around and watched Roman stand on the edge of the trail, looking at something on the other side of the bushes. The young man took a couple of slow steps forward, easily making his way through the bushes. Kurt turned around and walked back to him, stopping and watching the woman that was lying on the ground.

"Is she dead?" Roman asked worried.

Kurt went down on one knee next to the woman, placing his hand on her stomach, feeling how it slowly rose with each breath she took.

"No, just passed out," he answered.

He turned his head to look at Roman and he couldn't keep the little smirk off his face as he saw Roman grabbing his crotch with one hand, clearly trying to adjust the erection he was having.

"It's okay, boy. I know you've never seen an actual woman before," Kurt said. "Well, not since you were a kid."  
"Can I have her?" Roman asked.  
"I can't give you that permission. Only she can," Kurt answered.

He looked down at the young woman again. Whatever had her passing out on the ground, he had no idea, but he knew they couldn't leave her like that.

"Let's bring her back to the cabin," he said.  
"I got her," Roman said.

Before Kurt could react, Roman had lifted her up bridal style and started carrying her back the way they had come. Kurt let out a little sigh as he stood up and followed. Berry picking could wait. Right now they needed to get her back to safety.

"Put her in front of the fire," he said once they were back.  
"No," Roman said.

He put her down on his own bed and pulled the blanket over her body before Kurt could protest. He sat down next to her and took one of her hands in both of his.

"She's so cold," he said.  
"She'll warm up in no time," Kurt said reassuringly. "As long as you go get us some wood for the fire so it won't die down."

He felt Roman hesitate. Clearly he was smitten by the woman and didn't want to leave her side. Kurt didn't blame Roman for feeling like that. He was a young man and as any other man, he had needs. Needs buried deep within but they were there and seeing a woman for the first time since he was a little boy made those needs surface fast.

"Wood, boy! Now!" Kurt barked.

Roman jumped up from the bed and stumbled out of the door.

"And afterwards you go pick those berries!" Kurt yelled after him.

She woke up with a loud gasp and sat up straight in bed, ready to continue running. The last thing she remembered was running away. Before she could register where she was or what was going on, a big body sat down next to her and took her hand. She was met by a handsome, smiling face but he was so big that she instinctly tried moving backwards. He didn't seem to catch on as he reached for her other hand, holding both of them in both of his.

"Your hands are still cold," he said.  
"Is she awake?" Kurt asked.

She turned her head and saw an elderly man move towards them.

"It's alright, child. We found you in the forest. You're safe here," he said.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"Far away from everything," he answered. "Roman here found you yesterday and carried you back here."  
"Thank you," she looked back at the smiling man on the bed.  
"I like your hands. So soft," Roman said and looked her in the eyes. "Can I have you?"  
"Roman!" Kurt barked.  
"You told me to get her permission," Roman said.  
"Not like that, boy," Kurt shook his head. "Go get her some food."

Roman moved away from the bed and she watched as he moved closer towards the fire and a pot of soup hanging above it. He started pouring soup in a bowl and she would have continued watching him if Kurt hadn't brought her focus back to him.

"I'm Kurt Angle, child, and that is Roman," he said.  
"Father and son?" She asked.  
"Oh no, not even close. I found him in the forest many years ago, like we found you yesterday," he answered. "What's your name?"  
"Brynn," she answered.  
"Pretty name," Roman moved back to sit on the bed. "I made you soup and you get the best looking berries."

He handed her the bowl of soup and a little bowl filled with wild raspberries and strawberries. It was a sweet gesture and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thank you, Roman. That's very kind of you," she said.  
"So what's your story?" Kurt asked.  
"My story?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"You didn't just walk through the wood and pass out. Something happened. Where do you come from? What are you running from?" He asked.  
"The king," she answered.  
"We're not sending her back!" Roman shouted.

His smile was long gone and he had a look of anger on his face as he stared at Kurt.

"Relax, boy," Kurt said calmingly before looking at her again. "Tell your story."

She let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't get out of it. If she wanted to stay at their grace and mercy, she had to be truthful with them from the start. Roman reached forward and moved the bowl of berries out of her hand and instead held her hand in his and the little gesture and the feeling of his warm skin made her start talking.

"I was sold to the castle to be one of King Hunter's mistresses," she said.  
"How long were you there?" Kurt asked.  
"Not even a full day. The king summoned me to his chamber last night and I managed to break a lamp over his head and I jumped out of the window and I just ran like crazy," she answered.  
"We gotta keep her," Roman begged. "She's like me."  
"Like you?" She asked.  
"Roman too ran from the king many years ago. He was being held in the dungeon as a slave. They don't feed the slaves well and, believe it or not, he was a tiny little kid back then so he managed to squeeze through the bars. I found him in the forest and took him in," Kurt explained.  
"Well, you sure grew into your size," she smiled at Roman.

He let out a little chuckle and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Your hand is warm now," he said.  
"Thanks to you," she said.  
"You can stay in my bed as long as you like," he said.  
"This is your bed?" She raised her eyebrows. "Where did you sleep last night then?"  
"On the floor by the fire," he answered.  
"I couldn't possible..." She started.  
"It's alright. The fire kept me warm and I had a lamb skin to lie on. I had worse on the dungeon floor," he said.  
"Roman, go gather some woods," Kurt said.

Without objections Roman got up and left the cabin.

"He's not very bright but he has a good heart. You'll get used to him speaking his mind without thinking sometimes. He won't hurt you though. That I can promise," Kurt said.  
"And you?" She swallowed hard. "Will you hurt me?"  
"Not if you do as I say. It's my cabin and I expect you to help around here and do some work just like Roman. We won't have a problem if you do so," he said.  
"I don't mind hard work," she said.  
"Good. It'll help Roman a great deal if you take some of the work off his hands. I'm getting old and can't do much anymore so most burdens have been on him for a long time," he said.

She looked towards the door, not sure how to feel. She was worried the door would open and Hunter and his men would burst through but she also wanted to see the door open and Roman come back. Something about that handsome face with the sweet smile and his weird way of being made her feel calm.

"Don't worry," Kurt seemed to have read her mind. "No one travels out here. I go to town every once in a while and pick up on the latest gossip but there's weeks in between. No one will know you're here."


	2. No one's gonna take you away from me

She slept in Roman's bed the next three nights. She couldn't convince him to trade places with her. Kurt always fell fast asleep and once his snoring started, she felt Roman's eyes on her. She found his eyes through the darkness, only the fire giving them enough light to actually see each other, and he never seemed embarrassed about being caught. He just kept staring with a smile on his face.

She had gotten straight into their daily routines, doing whatever Kurt asked of her. Currently she was down by the creek, scrubbing their clothes clean. It was hard work but she didn't mind. It took time to get it done but she always welcomed time. It made her able to think.

Mostly she thought about the whole situation and Roman in particular. Kurt had said Roman wasn't all that bright but that was not how she saw it. He was unaware and sheltered, he had been kept out of the real world and only been living in Kurt's world, but no way was he stupid. It wasn't as if he was a rocket scientist either but she felt there was something more hidden behind those dark brown eyes and that sweet smile. Something that no one knew about.

"I can help you with that," Roman suddenly sat down next to her.  
"It's okay. I got it," she said.  
"I really don't mind," he said.  
"I don't mind either but I doubt you already gathered wood like Kurt told you to," she said.  
"It can wait," he said.  
"I don't want to get you into trouble," she said.  
"Well, Kurt should just get off his lazy ass and go gather it himself," he said.  
"He's not lazy. He's old," she said.  
"You don't know him like I do," he said.

He reached for a pair of his own pants in the stack of clothes and started scrubbing them clean.

"How was it for you growing up here?" She asked.  
"Alright, I suppose. King Hunter never came to find me," he smiled warmly at her. "And he won't come to find you either."  
"I hope not," she twisted the blouse to get the water out of it. "So how often do you go to town?"  
"I don't go. Only Kurt goes," he said.  
"So you haven't talked to any other human besides him for over 20 years?" She asked.  
"I've talked to you," he said.

For some reason the answer didn't surprise her. It was heartbreaking to hear but it wasn't a surprise and somehow it made sense. Kurt kept him out here in order to keep him safe. This was gonna be her life too. Out here with no one but Kurt and Roman.

"You do go somewhere though," she twisted a little smirk.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," his eyes wavered.

He knew exactly what she was talking about and she knew that he knew.

"Kurt always complains about you disappearing for longer than necessary. You go somewhere," she continued. "Where do you go?"  
"Nowhere," he dropped the wet pants and stood up. "I gotta go gather wood."  
"Hey, wait," she grabbed his wrist.

He looked down at her and his eyes almost seemed kind of lost.

"I didn't mean to pry into what clearly isn't my business," she said.  
"I just got my own little spot where I can be alone," he looked down on the ground.  
"I understand if you don't wanna show it to me," she said.  
"You'll find your own spot one day," he said.

She let go of his wrist and nodded. If she ever felt the need to be alone, she probably would do like him and find a spot to be on her own. She just wanted to know more about him, getting pulled deeper into his world if he would let her.

"Careful though. Kurt was very angry yesterday, yelling about you losing your head and disappearing a lot more recently," she said.  
"I can handle Kurt," he said.  
"I just don't want to see you two have a fall out. I know I'm new but you've become my entire world and I count on you to be there. I can't make it on my own," she said.

She jumped back in surprise when he dropped to his knees next to her and grabbed her face with both his hands, staring at her so intensely.

"You're not gonna be on your own! Not ever!" He growled. "No one's gonna take you away from me!"  
"Roman!" Kurt seemed to have out of nowhere. "What are you doing, boy? Leave Brynn alone."  
"No one!" He whispered so only she could hear it.

As quickly as he had dropped to his knees, just as quickly was he back up on his feet, leaving her cheeks with a burning sensation where his hands had just been.

"I thought you were going to gather wood," Kurt said.  
"I'm going," Roman said.

Kurt watched Roman leave until he was out of sight and then turned around to look at Brynn who tried to pretend not to notice his stare while she continued scrubbing their clothes.

"What exactly are you trying to pull with him?" He asked.  
"Nothing, Kurt. I promise," she said.  
"You better. There's not gonna be anything going on between the two of you. Am I clear?" His words hang in the air as a threat.  
"Perfectly clear, Kurt. I would never go against your wishes. Not after everything you've done for me," she said.  
"Good. Don't make me choose between the two of you. You won't win that battle," he said and walked away.

The sound of his footsteps quickly disappeared and she felt a silent tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away but a few more followed. She didn't even know why she was crying. Kurt had warned her with words and he had his rights to do so. It was his cabin. He could throw her out if he saw fit. She just didn't want to leave. She had nowhere to go. And even though it hadn't been many days, she suddenly couldn't imagine a world without Roman in it.


	3. Hard work is all that matters

Roman had held back a bit the next couple of days. He didn't distance himself from her, he simply couldn't, but he didn't touch her at all. He was just as kind as always but he made sure that only his words reached her.

"Do you read?" He asked.

She jumped in surprise since she hadn't heard him enter the cabin. While he and Kurt had been outside in the sunny weather, she had been inside starting dinner. She had made her way to the bookshelf and started reading the titles on the books. She knew most of them and some of them scared her. Books that were never meant to be in the hands of a normal man.

"Do you read?" He repeated.  
"Roman, some of these books..." She started.  
"Is dinner ready?" Kurt's voice reached them from outside.  
"You don't read!" Roman said firmly.

He touched her for the first time in days as he took her hand and dragged her back to the fire before Kurt entered the cabin and caught her looking at his books.

"It smells good in here," Kurt smiled.  
"Hopefully you'll like the taste of it too," she said.  
"I bet I will," he said.

She poured food in three bowls and handed the two men a bowl each before sitting down on the lamb skin next to Roman with her own bowl. For a while they sat in silence while finishing their food.

"That was really good," Kurt said satisfyingly.

He smiled down at the two young people as a proud father, or maybe more as their owner as he sat in a chair while they had to make due with the floor.

"How about I read you a story tonight?" He asked.  
"That sounds good," Roman said.  
"Yeah?" Kurt smiled again.

He got up from his chair and walked over to the bookshelf to pick a book. He locked eyes with Brynn as he turned around with a book in his hands and went back to his chair.

"Do you read, child?" He asked.  
"No, I come from a poor village. No one knows how to read there," she answered.  
"Neither does Roman," he said.  
"You never taught him?" She asked.  
"There never was a reason to. Look at where we are. What good will written words do him out here?" He asked.

She wanted to ask what good they did to Kurt but she bit her tongue as she felt Roman move a little closer to her. His hand landed on her lower back, softly running his fingertips over her skin without Kurt's knowledge as the elder man buried his face in the book and started reading a fairytale.

She didn't really listen to what Kurt was reading. Her mind was too caught up in Roman's fingers running over her back and when she turned her head and met his eyes, she knew he wasn't listening to the story either. For a while they just looked at each other and smiled, enjoying being able to sit close without Kurt blowing up on them.

"And they lived happily ever after," Kurt closed the book.  
"Good story," she put on her biggest smile.  
"Really good, Kurt," Roman agreed. "I'm just gonna go pee before we turn in"

He got up and left the cabin. Kurt looked at her with a little smile on his face.

"I have to tell Roman that he doesn't need to read. I've told you before he isn't all that bright. It would break his heart realizing that he doesn't exactly have the brain to learn how to read," he said.  
"I understand," she said.  
"Yeah, you should, coming from a poor village and all," his smile seemed fake. "Hard work is all that matters out here."  
"I agree," she said.  
"That's good, child. Now go to bed before he comes back," he said.

She climbed into bed and pulled up the blanket, closing her eyes before Roman made his way back. Kurt seemed satisfied at her obeying blindly and he moved to his own bed and climbed down on it just as Roman made his way back.

"Goodnight, boy," Kurt said.  
"Goodnight, Kurt," Roman said. "And goodnight... oh."  
"Yeah, she's already asleep," Kurt said. "You'll talk to her tomorrow."

Roman laid down on the lamb skin and pulled a blanket over his body. He closed his eyes too, waiting for Kurt to start snoring. The second the noise started, he and Brynn opened their eyes at the same time and locked eyes with each other. Both their smiles grew and they both struggled to keep their laughter within. They didn't even know why they found it so funny. Just the fact that they could trick Kurt like this every night seemed to be enough for them.


	4. Constantly on my mind

Kurt had sent her out to pick berries early next morning. It was one of her favourite tasks to do. She got to walk around on her own, taking in the beautiful surroundings, and the berries weren't heavy to carry. It was easy work.

She went down on one knee to pick some wild strawberries she spotted behind a bush. While she was down there, she heard the sound of a branch snapping in two. She looked through a hole in the bush and saw Roman walk by.

She knew she shouldn't. It wasn't fair to him but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know. She waited till he was far enough ahead for him not to hear her, left the basket on the ground and then slowly got up and started following him.

She kept a good distance between them and a couple of times she thought she lost sight of him which scared her since he was walking through areas she hadn't been before. She was starting to second guess her decision, afraid she might get lost, but she couldn't turn around since she had followed him for too long and wouldn't be able to find her way back. She needed him to get back.

Suddenly she walked into a clearing in the forest and just in time as she saw him disappear into a cave further ahead. That had to be his special place and it made sense. In a cave he could be alone with no one seeing him from the outside. She slowly moved towards the cave and peeked into the darkness. She swallowed hard before taking a step inside.

She kept her hand on the wall to feel her way through the darkness as she slowly and silently moved forward. After a while a faint light broke through along with some weird noises. Someone softly moaning and a weird slurping sound as if skin met skin somehow.

She walked around a corner and saw a candle burning. Further ahead Roman was standing with his back against her. His arm was moving and the moaning came from him. So he came there to masturbate. No wonder he didn't want her to come along. She was just about to turn around and go back outside to wait for him to be done when his voice made her stop.

"Brynn," he moaned softly.

She thought she had been caught but he was still standing with his back against her. She took a couple of steps forward, suddenly realizing why he was looking at the stone wall in front of him. He had drawn a big picture of her face in chalk on the wall. He wasn't just there to masturbate. He was masturbating to her.

"Brynn!" He moaned louder.

His arm stopped moving and all she heard was his heavy breathing. Before she could get out of sight, he suddenly turned around and looked at her. For the first time he seemed embarrassed and he quickly closed his pants.

"It's not what it looks like," he said.  
"It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just gonna go," she said.

She spun around but she never got to take a step. He sprinted towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her up against his chest and leaning down to take in the scent of her hair.

"I want you," he confessed. "Can I have you?"  
"Roman, I don't think that's a good idea," she said.  
"Don't worry about Kurt. He doesn't have to know. He doesn't know about this place," he said.  
"It's not just him," she said. "Look, Roman, I lied, okay?"

He released her from his tight grip but instead spun her around to look at her.

"Lied about what?" He asked.  
"I didn't exactly get out of the castle on my first day," she answered.  
"What do you mean?" He stared at her intensely.  
"You're so innocent," she reached up and touched his cheek. "You don't know how the world works and you don't need to worry about me."  
"I worry about you no matter what," he said.  
"Roman," the tears ran down her cheeks. "I was there for three months. I'm damaged, okay? King Hunter had his way with me more times than I care to admit."  
"Did you want it?" He asked.  
"Women don't get a choice in there. We either please the king or we get buried," she answered.  
"But you escaped," he said.  
"My escape was true. I don't even know if I killed him. I'm scared I might have done so," she said.  
"I hope you did," he said.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He grabbed both her hands and moved her towards the burning candle. He had made a little cozy corner with lamb skins and he sat down and pulled her down next to him. She was about to say something when her eyes fell on a little stack of books next to the candle.

"You read?" She asked surprised.  
"Don't tell Kurt!" He begged.  
"How is that possible?" She asked.  
"I taught myself," he answered. "When I was young, I would sit on his lap and I remembered the words as he read them and slowly I started understanding."  
"You're a brain child," she smiled widely. "I always knew you were smart."  
"I still don't know how to act around people," he said. "How to act around you."  
"You're doing good. A bit odd at times but I like it," she said.

Without warning he moved close and kissed her. Her first instinct was to pull back but when he wrapped his arms around her, she didn't want to get away. She allowed herself to be pulled up on his lap and she felt his erection grow against her crotch.

"Roman," she broke the kiss. "We can't."  
"You're mine," he stated.  
"You don't know how it is for a woman. It hurts," she said.  
"I won't hurt you," he reached for a book and showed her an arousing picture. "See! I've read this book and other books. I know that there are men out there hurting women and king Hunter sure is one of them. I'm not. I know what to do. I just need you to let me do it."

With one swift move he had her on her back with himself between her legs.

"I want you to be my first," he said. "I want you to be my only one."  
"Roman, please, we can't," she begged.  
"Don't you want me?" He looked at her with lost eyes.  
"It's not about that. Kurt's gonna send me away if we cross that line," she said.  
"No one..." He growled as his eyes turned angry. "No one is taking you away from me!"

She should feel scared but she didn't. She knew his anger wasn't meant for her. She reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek, turning his angry eyes back to the soft ones she loved to look at.

"Roman, please," she whispered.  
"Right," he nodded.

He sat back on his knees and pulled her up to sit.

"We should get back," he said.  
"I left the basket in the forest. I need to pick berries," she said.  
"I'll help you," he said.

He helped her up to stand but before he could pull her out of the cave, she turned and took a look at the picture of her on the wall.

"Did you draw that?" She asked.  
"I did," he smiled proudly.  
"It's really good. You're really talented," she said.  
"I didn't get one feature of your face wrong," he said confidently. "I never could with your face constantly on my mind."


	5. Can I keep you?

Kurt had been in a weird mood when they returned together with the basket full of berries. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. His eyes said it all. He didn't like they had been gone for that long and returned together when they clearly hadn't left the cabin together.

She pretended nothing was up as she went to the creek to scrub clothes all afternoon and when she came back, she went straight inside the cabin to make dinner for them.

"Keep your hands in your pockets when she's around," Kurt said.  
"She's just my friend," Roman said.  
"Sure, that's what she wants you to think. Women aren't to be trusted," Kurt said.  
"And men are?" Roman asked.  
"You can trust me over her for sure," Kurt answered.

Roman didn't want to get further into it so he got up and mumbled something about gathering wood. He just couldn't be near Kurt right in that moment. For so many years he had done everything Kurt asked of him without complaining or asking for anything and now that he had finally found something, _someone_ , that he wanted, he knew Kurt would deny him his request.

Kurt kept quiet the entire evening, not even commenting on her food at all which he usually did. There was tension hanging thick in the air when they turned in but no one said anything. Kurt started snoring quickly as always and she found Roman's eyes through the room. She had a scared look in her eyes and he propped himself up on his elbow but she raised her hand to stop him before he got further up. The last thing she needed was for Kurt to wake up and see they were communicating behind his back when he was in that mood.

When she opened her eyes next morning, she almost fell out of bed in shock. Kurt was standing close, just staring her down with a mean look and seeing as she was still groggy, it had scared the living hell out of her.

"Kurt," she held a hand over her pounding heart. "You scared me."  
"Sorry," he didn't seem sincere.

She looked around and noticed they were alone.

"Where's Roman?" She asked.  
"Down cleaning himself in the creek," a menacing smile fell on his face. "I bet you'd love to join him. Just the two of you being naked in the water."  
"There's nothing going on between us," she sat up fast.  
"And there never will be!" He raised his voice. "Not if you wanna stay here!"

He stepped away from the bed as they heard the door to the cabin open and Roman entered fully clothed but with wet hair. He looked between them, knowing something had just gone down, but he didn't ask about it.

"Roman, my boy, I need to to take a trip to pick some of those sweet apples today," Kurt smiled widely. "You know, the ones I love but you won't show me where are."  
"I can have secrets," Roman chuckled.  
"As long as it's apples, I'm fine with it," Kurt said.  
"I'll go right away," Roman said.

He grabbed a basket and was out of the cabin before she could even say anything. Not that she knew what to say.

"And you," Kurt looked at her again. "I honestly don't care what you do today. Just stay out of my face."

She nodded and quickly left the cabin before he could change his mind. She didn't want to be near him. There was only one place she could think of going and she just hoped she could remember the way to the cave on her own.

She found her way there as if she had taken the path a hundred times before. She felt the wall to make her way through the cave, only this time there wasn't a faint light anywhere to be found. She cursed loudly as she stumbled over the little stack of books. She felt around in the darkness until she felt a box of matches. Two seconds later there was light and she moved the lit match to the candle to light it.

She reached for the books she had stumbled over to put them back in order. She never got that far when she found herself holding the book Roman had showed her the day before. Curiosity got the best of her as she started looking through it, taking in one dirty picture after the other, reading about pleasure for both men and women. Something she didn't know existed. She had thought sex was only for men's pleasure. She stopped at a picture of a man with his head between a woman's legs, trying to figure out how that was gonna feel. Someone cleared their throat and she threw the book away with a little shriek.

"You know..." Roman chuckled as he picked up the book and looked at the picture. "If you'll let me, I'll do it to you."  
"I don't even know how that's supposed to feel," she said.  
"Neither do I," he said.

He sat down on his knees, grabbed under her kneecaps and yanked so she landed on her back. One of his hands moved to her stomach, running his fingers over her skin and making her shiver a little.

"I just know that I want you," he said. "And if you don't like it, I'll stop."  
"What if you don't like it?" She asked.  
"I'll like anything that has to do with you," he said.

It happened so fast that she hardly had time to register that her skirt and panties had left her body. He stared at her naked crotch for a couple of seconds before finally pushing her blouse upwards.

"This goes too," he said.

She yanked the blouse off and laid there naked while he just continued to stare. He ran a finger between her breasts, down her stomach and between her labia. She shivered again and let out a little moan.

"I won't hurt you," he said as he moved down to settle between her legs. "I promise."

She arched her back the second his tongue landed on her. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought something could feel that good and she found herself whimpering his name again and again as the pleasure grew. He seemed to like her whimpers and the way she moved around as he softly moaned from time to time too but never broke contact between his tongue and her clit.

"Roman, Roman, Roman!" Her whimpers grew into cries as he made her cum.

Her mind felt foggy but she heard him chuckle lowly and felt his lips on her skin as he slowly kissed his way up her body. His lips landed on hers and she welcomed the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms tightly around his body.

"Can I have you?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

His face broke into a wide grin and he stood up and quickly got out of his clothes before dropping back down on top of her, gently guiding himself inside her. She tensed up but when no pain appeared, she quickly relaxed again. He had been right. He wouldn't hurt her. Whatever that book had taught him, she was happy, and she made a mental note to read it from start to finish herself.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.  
"No," she moaned. "You're making me feel really good."

He sped up and her moaning grew along with his. He kept his eyes locked on her face as he brought her to the edge for the second time.

"Can I keep you?" He asked.  
"Yes!" She cried out as he made her cum again.

If it was the feeling of her cumming or the sound of her telling him he could keep her, he didn't know, but he came too, growling out loudly, his voice echoing off the cave walls. He dropped down on top of her, trapping her completely, but she didn't mind. She just ran her fingers up and down his back while they both got their breathing under control.

"Did you follow me here?" She asked.  
"No, the apples are near by. I don't want Kurt to find this place so I never showed him where they are," he answered.

He lifted his head up and smiled boyishly at her.

"It's our place now," he said.  
"Our special place," she said.  
"You're special," he murmured as he caught her lips again. "So special. And all mine."  
"All yours," she agreed.  
"And I'm yours too," he said.

They laid side by side for as long as they dared until they finally got dressed and left the cave. She helped him pick the apples but returned back to the cabin 30 minutes before him so they wouldn't anger Kurt further.

The evening was just as uneventful as the evening before. Kurt's mood still hadn't changed and they went to bed without a word. As Kurt started snoring, she opened her eyes but was surprised to see Roman standing up and crossing the floor. Before she could react, he crawled over her and settled behind her, pulling her up against his body.

"I love you, Brynn," he whispered.  
"You can't be here. Kurt might..." She whispered.  
"I love you, Brynn!" He cut her off.  
"I love you too, Roman," she smiled in the darkness.  
"That's all I wanted to hear," he kissed her neck. "Don't worry about Kurt. I always wake up before him. I just wanna hold you all night. Every night."


	6. Right now I only need you

She woke up alone in the bed next morning. She had slept better than she could ever remember having done before and it was all thanks to Roman. How that big man had managed to crawl over her and leave the bed without actually waking her up, she probably would never understand. She turned her face towards the fire as a delicious smell hit her.

"I made apple stew," Roman smiled as he walked towards her with a bowl. "I know, not the typical breakfast but Kurt needs it to trade."  
"It's perfect," she accepted the bowl. "Thank you."

She looked around and quickly spotted Kurt that was buttoning up his jacket.

"I'm going to town today. I trust you two kids will behave," he said.  
"Can you trade us some chickens?" Roman asked.  
"It should be doable with the giant potion you cooked up. Maybe even three chickens," Kurt answered.  
"That would be perfect. I miss eggs," Roman said.

Kurt nodded towards the door and Roman followed him out of it. She got up from the bed and walked to the open door, watching as Roman pulled out a wooden handcart from behind the house and wheeled it over to Kurt. Kurt disappeared too and came back with something in a bag that he placed on the wagon and then he left. As soon as he was out of sight, Roman ran to her, lifted her up with his arms around her waist and carried her back to the bed.

"All day just the two of us," he said before kissing her. "I get to have you on an actual bed."  
"Can I finish my breakfast first?" She giggled.  
"Yes, you need your strength to last with me," he winked.

She shook her head with a smile as she reached for the bowl and started eating again.

"What was in the bag?" She asked.  
"We're not supposed to know," he answered.  
"But you know," she looked at him.  
"He doesn't know that I know, but yeah, I know," he nodded. "He's got gold bars hidden. I know where. Sometimes he brings one or two to town to trade and then he'll bring back something big. Maybe a goat or a sheep or even a pig. Something we can feast on for a longer period of time. Last time he even brought milk. I like milk."

She watched him talk and couldn't help but smile. He was a full grown man and he sure knew his way around a lot of things but when it came to talking, he often sounded like a child. No doubt that Kurt had been holding him back on purpose.

"Why do you stay with him? He's only using you for his own benefit," She asked.  
"I owe him everything," he answered.  
"Why? Because he took you in over 20 years go? I say your debt is paid off in full," she said.  
"He always says I owe him. That I would be dead if it wasn't for him," he said.  
"But you wouldn't," she took his hand. "Look at you, Roman. You're strong, stronger than you give yourself credit for and deep down you know it. You could take down all of King Hunter's guards if they were in your way."  
"I'd like to do that," he smirked and pushed her down on her back. "But right now I'll settle for taking you down."  
"Did that book teach you to talk like that too?" She laughed.  
"Just you wait till we've gotten through every page of that book," he licked up her neck till he reached her ear. "You'll be begging for me to start from page 1 again."

He captured her earlobe between his teeth with a little growl.

"And I will," he promised.

They acted as if nothing had happened when Kurt returned late that day. On the handcart he didn't just have three chickens as promised. He had four chickens, a sheep and a big bag of rice. Roman's eyes lit up like Christmas lights when he saw the animals.

"It's perfect," he said.  
"Only the best for you, boy," Kurt said.

Roman unloaded the handcart and carried the bag of rice into the cabin where Brynn started on dinner right away. Kurt dropped down in his chair with a new book that he had also purchased. She eyed the title and swallowed as she realized it was a book about keeping slaves. She turned her back and pretended not to know.

"King Hunter is looking for you," he suddenly said.

For a few seconds the silence took over before she slowly turned around and stared at him. From the door Roman stood staring as well.

"He's not too happy about you getting away and there's a huge price on your head," he continued. "Alive though so he must have some funny plans with you if he ever gets you back."  
"We're not sending her back!" Roman strode up next to her and placed a protective arm around her.  
"I'm just bringing home the latest gossip," Kurt smirked.

He turned his focus to the book again, actually whistling while doing so, as if nothing was wrong. She gave Roman a worried look and he could only look the same way back. There was nothing they could do than wait it out.

She served dinner once it was done and another uneventful evening passed by without many words shared. Kurt kept that annoying little smirk on his face, even falling asleep with it still there. When she woke up next morning, Roman was gone again.

"Where's Roman?" She asked.  
"Out gathering wood," Kurt answered. "I need your help."  
"Sure, with what?" She asked.  
"You're going to town with me today," he answered.  
"What? No!" She raised her voice.

Without warning he threw himself on top of her, pinning her down on her stomach while tying her hands together behind her back. She finally understood what Roman had meant the day he said Kurt should get off his lazy ass. He wasn't old and weak. He just didn't care about doing chores. He'd rather have other people doing the work for him. But there he was, stronger than she ever imagined, and she couldn't fight him.

"You're going to town with me!" He sneered as he yanked her up by her hair. "I'm getting paid for your sorry little ass and you'll never turn Roman's head again!"

He dragged her out of the cabin by her hair. She was screaming all the way to the handcart, calling Roman's name as Kurt threw her up on it.

"I knew I should have left you to die in the forest that day. I just knew it. I knew Roman was hooked the second he saw you. And then I wake up in the middle of the night and see him in bed with you. No pathetic little girl is gonna take my boy away from me," he said.  
"He's not your boy! He's his own man!" She yelled. "Roman!"

He grabbed her jaw in an iron grip and moved close to her face.

"That boy belongs to me!" He sneered.

He pushed her back with such force that she hit the back of her head against the wood, feeling dizzy as she felt the handcart starting to move.

"Roman!" She whimpered lowly.

The handcart didn't move for long before it suddenly stopped. She turned her head to the side and saw someone big standing on the path, blocking their way. She blinked a couple of times before she could see straight again.

"Roman," she whispered.  
"Move, boy!" Kurt barked.  
"You're not taking her!" Roman growled.  
"I said move, boy!" Kurt barked louder.  
"You're not taking her away from me!" Roman shouted.

He launched himself forward, spearing Kurt to the ground. Kurt raised his fists, trying to fight Roman off him. One solid punch went in and Roman tumbled down on his side.

"I'm taking her whether you like it or not!" Kurt sneered. "She's turned your head sideways, boy! She'll destroy you! She's the property of King Hunter and we will get paid very well for delivering her. I'll buy you another woman to have fun with for some of the money."

He got back on his feet and moved towards the handcart again, thinking that Roman would actually back down on the matter and let him leave. Roman reached for the nearest rock and got back up as well.

"I said..." He growled as he took a step forward. "You're not taking her!"  
"Listen here, Boy..." Kurt started.

He turned around to finish the sentence but he never got another word out as the rock came down hard on his head, cracking his skull in the process. His body fell straight down and Roman dropped down too, smashing the rock down two more times to make sure Kurt was dead.

"Roman," her whimpering voice reached him.  
"Brynn!" He shot back up quickly.

He pulled her out of the handcart and untied her. He held her in his arms as she looked down on Kurt on the ground.

"Is he...?" She asked.  
"Dead? Yes," he answered.  
"What do we do from here?" She asked.  
"We bury him," he answered. "And then we continue living out here. We got the cabin and some animals. I know how to survive out here. I just want you with me."

He pulled her deeper into his arms and placed his head on top of hers while he gently stroked the back of her head.

"And I've been thinking," he continued. "For so long Kurt planted doubt in my mind but ever since you came, I started thinking differently. I was just a little boy. No one knows what I look like today and no one cares. No one is looking for me."  
"But they're looking for me," she said.  
"I know but I can actually go to town every once in a while when it's needed. I know where he keeps the gold bars so we won't miss out," he said.  
"But only when it's needed," she said.  
"Of course," he pulled her back out to look at her. "Right now I only need you."

That night an unknown feeling of being safe came over both of them as they climbed into bed together without having to worry about being caught. He held her close, enjoying the sight of her in front of him, while she did the same to him.

"I love you, Brynn," he moved forward and kissed her. "Don't ever leave me."  
"I won't. You can keep me," she grinned at him. "I love you too, Roman."


End file.
